A Siete Personas
by kawai13
Summary: ¿Has escuchado hablar sobre la teoría de los seis grados? ¿No? Esta dice que entre tú y cualquier otra persona del mundo, solo hay cinco personas que los separan. Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger y así es como conocí a mi esposo y previo amor platónico, Levi Ackerman. Ereri Fluff
Los que me leen en otros fics, no me manten. Abajo explico todo ;3; LOS LOVEO y Espero les guste n.n

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, mangaka de Shingeki No Kyojin. Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro para darle vida a mis historias.

* * *

 **A Siete Personas**

Si les soy sincero, no sé cómo iniciar esta historia. Soy un escritor que tiene la transcendental tarea de expresar en simples palabras, como conocí al amor de mi vida, o bueno, como logré que él me conociera. Suena raro, lo sé, pero para que se entienda todo, primero debo de explicar la teoría que puse en práctica.

¿Han escuchado hablar sobre la teoría de los seis grados? ¿No? Esta dice que entre tú (mi querido lector individual) y cualquier otra persona del mundo, solo hay cinco individuos que los separan. Cinco intermediarios, es decir. Tu amigo, el amigo de tu amigo, el amigo del amigo de tu amigo y así sucesivamente hasta que llegamos a cinco. Esa quinta persona, conoce la otra punta de la cadena. Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger y así es como conocí a mi esposo y previo amor platónico, Levi Ackerman.

Sí, ese Levi Ackerman que están pensando, ese bello chico de baja estatura y ceño siempre fruncido, él es mi esposo y el amor de mi vida. Ahora que ya saben quién soy (aunque obviamente saldrá mi nombre en la portada del libro) y saben quién fue mi meta. Explicaré nuevamente la teoría.

La teoría de los seis grados. Hagamos las preguntas primordiales:

¿Por qué su nombre tiene el número seis si acabo de decir que solo se necesitan cinco personas?

¿Por qué este libro tiene el número siete en su título?

La segunda pregunta es la más fácil de responder, por lo que iniciaremos con ella. Las cinco personas intermediarias, más el inicio (en otras palabras yo), y a ello también agréguenle el final (mi bello esposo Levi) Cinco más dos, da nuestro bello número siete. Porque sin un inicio y un final, no existiría una historia que contar.

Ahora, la primera pregunta es más compleja de entender, no por lo difícil que puede resultar el comprenderla, sino por el laberinto que me resulta el poder esclarecer de forma coherente la idea ordenada; es decir, no me considero la mejor de las personas al explicar algo (y eso que soy escritor) pero siempre me enredo al tratar que alguien más entienda como funciona la teoría misma. Pero haré el intento y pondré toda mi capacidad de redacción en este siguiente párrafo.

La teoría de los seis grados tiene su nombre, no de las personas que "participan" en ella sino de los enlaces que se dan entre cada uno de los individuos. ¿Qué es un enlace? Pongamos al enlace mismo como una línea imaginaria entre la primera persona (en este caso yo) y el primer intermediario (No quiero revelar las identidades aun, por lo que tendrán nombres de letras) al que llamaremos "A". El segundo enlace sería entre el intermediario "A" y el intermediario "B" Tercer enlace entre "B" y "C" y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al sexto enlace entre el intermediario "E" y el individuo final (nuestro… bueno, mí precioso Levi)

Creo, creo, sin ánimos de creerme más de lo que soy o vanagloriarme, que esta ha sido una buena explicación. Bah, ¿a quién engaño? Reescribí ese bendito párrafo más de unas cinco veces y lo releí otras diez. Bueno… el punto es que fuera entendible y lo logré… ¿verdad?

Ahora que ya saben que es la teoría de los seis grados, creo que puedo iniciar a contar mi peculiar historia. Como ahora tener entre mis brazos a mi bello Levi, no es más un sueño utópico de un veinteañero recién egresado de la universidad con aspiración a ser escritor.

 ***** A Siete Personas *****

— Eren — Susurra en mi oído mientras siento sus dedos deslizándose por mis hombros y clavículas, con sutileza, con delicadeza, llegando al fin hasta mi cuello, para enrollar sus delgados brazos y quedar pegado a mi espalda. — ¿Estás escribiendo por fin el desenlace de la trilogía? — Me pregunta entre impaciente y animado, como un niño pequeño que desea saber cuándo le darán su premio por comer todos los vegetales.

Solo puedo suspirar al sentir su temperatura y piel descubierta pegada a mí, mientras mis manos dejan de escribir y van a acariciar esa suave dermis, tan bella, tan tersa.

— No, mi Levi — Le susurro besando el antebrazo más cercano, tener esa piel blanca y suave a mi alcance sin besarla, es casi imposible, al menos para mí, que se ha convertido en mi más sana adicción — Dije que descansaría al menos un par de meses de esa historia. Y solo ha pasado una semana, ni siquiera se ha publicado el segundo libro, para todos los seguidores — Sigo acariciando distraídamente sus brazos — Que tu pudieras leer capítulo tras capítulo mientras yo los terminaba de escribir, no influye en nada. Mi idea del descanso, sigue en pie.

— Ummm… — No lo pudo ver, pero sé que ha formado un pequeño puchero en sus labios — Quiero saber quién es el idiota traicionero — Me susurra apretando un poco su agarre en mi cuello — Ahora el título incluye la palabra universo. Implica más planetas, más razas, poderes, o armamento — Me aprieta un poco el agarre del cuello, sé de su pequeña fascinación con uno de los co-protagonistas del libro, es más, él sabe que me inspiré en su carácter y manía de la limpieza para hacer al personaje más, peculiar y grato del público. Y que sea el líder de una legión entera de planetas… no ayuda mucho. — Tienes que hacerlo Eren, ya quiero leer — Mordió mi lóbulo derecho suavemente, pequeñas mordiditas como si se tratara de un hámster jugando con su semillita de girasol.

¡Ahh!, no, no, no puedo aguantar tanta ternura, que mi mente sea una pantalla de alta resolución en cuanto a todo lo referente a lo imaginativo, no es bueno. Definitivamente no lo es.

Dejo de acariciar sus brazos y hago un poco de presión en ellos. Me levanto por un costado de la silla, para que luego él no se golpee con ella, e impido que el deshaga su agarre; ahora lo tengo colgadito a mi espalda. Porque, algo que el odia mucho y yo amo, es nuestra diferencia de estatura. Un tema que encantado tocaré en el libro más adelante.

Al estar completamente parado, a mí se me escapa una risa al escuchar su grito ahogado y sentir sus piernas enrollarse a mi cintura.

— ¡Bastardo!— Me gritó y ahora sí que me mordió con fuerza y cizaña mi pobre lóbulo. — ¡Lo has hecho apropósito hijo de las mil…!

— ¡Esa boca a callar! — Salto haciendo que detenga su insulto y que necesite apretarse más a mí para no resbalar. — Hicimos un trato — Le susurré mientras empecé a caminar fuera de la habitación. El estudio no es el lugar correcto para lo que tengo en mente hacer con mi pequeño esposito —Si dejabas de insultar o agredir verbalmente a todos aquel que se te cruce, te doy los avances del libro apenas los tenga listos y editados al menos por mí.

Resopló en mi oído y solo se acomodó en mi espalda mientras camino a nuestra habitación. Como siempre, termina cediendo a que lo cargue; es más, ya no me exige, ni patalea para que lo baje, no como en el inicio que hasta terminaba con mordidas moretones o uno que otro hueso fisurado. Creo, muy en el fondo de mi Levi, que ya se acostumbró; pero no solo eso, sino que le gusta. Sé, que si le agrada solo la mitad de lo que a mí me fascina, significa que le encanta.

Al abrir la puerta de nuestra oscura habitación (todas las cortinas están cerradas) cojo su mano antes de que prenda el interruptor, la llevo a mis labios y la beso, con ternura y delicadeza, luego paso mi brazo por mi espalda y lo cojo de la pequeña cinturita que tiene. Tan pequeña como lo es él para mis manos y persona.

Resopla un poco divertido y puedo apreciar sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero me ayuda a hacer lo que deseo. Apoya su peso en mi brazo flexionado y desenlaza sus piernas mientras que lo muebo hasta poder sostenerlo con los dos brazos pero ya frente a mí.

— Te gusta demasiado cargarme como a un inválido — Dice intentando parecer enojado, pero esa pequeña sonrisita lo delata demasiado. Demasiado.

Lo beso suavemente, y dejo que se acomode como estuvo en mi espalda. Sus piernas enrollan mi cintura y yo avanzo suavemente hacia la cama.

— Te cargo como si fueras lo más importante en mi vida.

Sé que mis palabras lo sonrojan y le parecen cursis, pero sigo amando esos pequeños pucheros y el sutil rosa pálido en sus aporcelanadas mejillas.

Me siento por un costado de la cama, aun deseo tenerlo en mi regazo por más tiempo, y tal vez el desee tomar un poco el control. Nunca es malo darle un poco de rienda suelta a su imaginación, porque todo lo dulce y bello que encuentro en el, también lo percibo en sensualidad y lujuria.

— Idiota — Susurró

— Esa boca — Reprendo mientras le beso las mejillas y desciendo a su cuello.

— Me importa una mierda — Dice bajito, soltando suspiros y reprimiendo el placer que ya siente. — Si no escribes en dos meses, no hay porque cumplir con mi parte.

Alzo mis ojos para mirar su rostro lleno de placer que intenta esquivar mi mirada.

— Si ese fuera el caso, ya no cumplo mi parte de la palabra, extiendo mis vacaciones y ya no te paso los capítulos apenas los acabe, es más no te pasaré nada. Y tendrás que esperar como las personas normales a que se publique y lo compres.

Su ceño fruncidito fue cambiando, de súper enojado al recibir una amenaza de tal escala ha asustado sorprendido y tal vez un poco herido. Creo que me pasé. Creo que me excedí

— Yo… Levi…, solo no dejes de cumplir tu promesa y yo nunca faltaré a mi palabra — Lo lleno de besos, lo apretujo a mi cuerpo y acaricio su espalda y cinturita mientras siento que esconde su carita en mi cuello — Levi, Levi, amor. — Y yo solo puedo desesperarme.

Tiembla, su cuerpo tiembla levemente y me siento el peor humanos del mundo. Asustado lo separo de mi cuerpo y lo encuentro sonriendo. RIENDO. Bastardo. Tenía que ser un puto Actor de primera.

Levi ríe bajito, pero no es de esas sonrisas tiernas, no. Son las sarcásticas, las que pone una persona al sentirse superior a otra, de lado, como si te juzgara por todo.

— Eso te pasa por intentar amenazarme mocoso de mierda.

Yo solo suspiro y me tiro a la cama. No lo puedo negar, me lo merecía, pero solo un poco; el hacer que me sintiera tan mal, tampoco me parece justo. Pero siento como se acuesta en mi pecho sube un poco su cuerpo y al final su carita llega a mi cuello. Me da un beso, una disculpa muda para que dejemos toda esta absurda pelea y disfrutemos. Solo paso mis brazos por su esbelta espalda y beso sus cabellos.

— Entonces… — Dice tan bajo, que luego se aclara la garganta — ¿Qué escribías?

— Nuestra historia, Levi. — Le susurro y lo atraigo más a mi cuerpo — El cómo logré conocerte o mejor dicho. Como logré que tú me conocieras. — Je, je, me agrada usar las palabras de mi propio y próximo libro.

— ¿Les vas a contar a todos lo psicópata y acosador que eres? — Cuestiona él con un deje de burla.

— No, les voy a contar todo lo que un chico enamorado hace por su media naranjita, o bueno, siendo tu tan amargado, mi media toronja.

— Mocoso tenías que ser — Me jala el cabello de la patilla. Tengo que admitirlo, el sí sabe dónde duele — Aunque bueno, al menos no estabas tan loco como otros stockers que si me han tocado.

Me tenso un poco, él sabe lo celoso que soy y más con esas pequeñas partes de su vida, que no son muy bonitas. Ni las malditas órdenes de restricción son impedimento para esos bastardos.

— No deberías hablar de eso — El solo sonríe de lado y presiona.

— Pero es la verdad. Ellos si estaban obsesionados — Se acomoda y pone sus dos manos en mi pecho mientras su mentón lo posa sobre ellas — Me persiguieron, pusieron cámaras escondidas, me vieron desnudo tantas veces, y se colaban a mis camerinos para robar mi ropa — Mis puños se aprietas. Pero solo arrugo su ropa — Unas cuantas veces tuve que llamar a los guardias de seguridad para que los sacaran, porque cuando los descubría, ellos trataban de hacer más que mirar, Eren. Tú, eres solo un manso conejito enamorado a su lado.

Gruño, gruño cual animal amenazado que intenta proteger su territorio. Me doy vuelta en la cama y termino empujando a Levi a la suave superficie. Sé porque lo ha hecho, le gusta provocarme, le gusta cuando soy violento. Por dos motivos, que en este preciso momento no me interesan explicar.

Lo alzo de sus costados y lo acomodo mejor en la cama

— Pero este manso conejito es el que te folla todas las noches — Le digo en su oído. — Solo yo te abro tu bello culito y te lleno de semen.

Levi me mira, sus ojos son brillosos y de sus labios salen suspiros

— Solo tú, Eren. — Me responde cuando empiezo a succionar la piel de su cuello.

Esta noche lo haré mío sin recato alguno. Esta noche ya no escribiré más en el libro. Mis lectores tendrán que esperar.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Ammmm… ¿Holi? (MUERETE) ;o; Yo los loveo… u.u

Bueno bueno, sé que me desaparecí hace muuuuuuuuuuuuuu… (dos horas más tarde)… uuuuuucho tiempo, pero… :B pues… ¿Ya volví?

XD Lo siento, problemas con la Universidad, el trabajo (sep ahora mi tiempo se ha reducido mucho más, tengo trabajo \\(*A*)/) y pues, ya de por sí la carrera de arquitectura no te deja mucho tiempo libre, si le agregamos el que ahora hago láminas y proyectos de otras personas por un módico salario… pues ya no queda nada X'D Ya valió versh la vida…

En fin. Mil disculpa a todos los que me leen, y pues si no me conocen, me alegro que se animaran a abrir este besho fic. n.n La verdad es que tiene mucho fluff y Love y seeee lo sé lo corté en la mejor parte, pero ya Fics pornosos tengo. Este es más que nada para contar una historia de amor (Y el lemon?! *Amenazada con un cuchillo*) Si va a haber e.e calmados… Pero más adelante n.n

Los que si me conocen y esperan alguna noticia sobre mis otros fics o porque publiqué este primero, pues lo segundo es más simple de responder (:v intentando parecerse a eren en su Libro) Échenle la culpa a mi platanitu bella y hermosa de Leslie n.n Le dejé la enorme tarea de que decida con que fic vuelvo al fandom y decidió este Jijijiji. Yo la loveo, no le den con mucha fuerza los golpecitos. XD

Si, si va a haber conti de Manual de como enamorar a un Prostituto en Cinco Pasos, mejor díganle Manual, y ya tengo un par de caps del Fic Seres de Otro mundo. Precuela de Seres de Mi mundo *-* y tengo varios fics mas en mente, pero que no publicaré hasta dentro de más adelante.

Para saber la fecha de las publicaciones las invito a entrar a mi grupo de FB. Ahí habrá un besho cronograma para ustedes. .0

Ohhh y claro, la que me adivine un dato curioso de este fic. La que me lo ponga en la cara, la que lo note y me lo mande por Review. Tendrá un regalo. Tal vez una publicación doble del fic que deseen, el cap siguiente de un fic que escojan una semana antes de que se publique. Mi amorsh… (eso nadie quiere) Y.Y Bueno. Pueden haber más alternativas, hasta les puedo escribir un One-shot del tema que deseen *-* pero solo si adivinan. Y preciosa Leslie… :v Tu no entras al concurso XD tu lees siempre todo con antelación, así no se vale. Creo que reaccionaré tus porciones de adelantos XD.

Bye bye, besitos y gracias por leerme

 **~Nos leemos pronto~**


End file.
